


The concept of hotness extended

by Morathi_Cain



Series: What is it about those engineering boys? [17]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Where did the plot go?, Yearning, seriously, there isn't much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: I wrote this for a tumblr-prompt: "I'm begging you, please."King gets to help out as a camera assistant and Ram tags along to watch him.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: What is it about those engineering boys? [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708738
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	The concept of hotness extended

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, a Tumblr prompt started it all ("I'm begging you, please!") and somehow my brain needed THIS to happen.  
> And so I hope you'll have fun with it ^^

The concept of hotness extended

Following King to his job out of boredom had been a mistake. A major mistake, to be honest.

And also: the world was unfair. Unfair and cruel. Seriously.

There was no other reason why Ram had to sit on the sideline, watching his boyfriend do his job and not do anything about it. He didn’t want to disturb his work, didn’t even want to draw any attention on them, but ... King was hot.

King was hot.

That was old news, to be honest, but this right now? Was a new kind of hotness. And it turned Ram’s insides upside down.

Watching King concentrate on anything had always been a turn on for him and he wondered why he hadn’t expected this to happen. If King caring for his plants with the utmost attention did it for him, King working behind a camera, hyperfocused and his hair drawn back should definitely do it.

Just now, King tried running his hand through his hair but got stuck because it was tied to a tight bun. For a second his fingers lingered at one strand of hair which had miraculously escaped before he lowered it again.

All of it seemed to happen automatically since he was still concentrating, his face serious and overly awake.

Thinking back to this morning when King had awoken grumbling and drooling, this was definitely the opposite. Ram loved both sides of him none the less, even though it was fascinating to see the difference.

Usually, King seemed more laid back and calm and rather carefree, but moments like this revealed how focused and attentive he could be.

Ram knew this gaze too well. It was usually directed at him and even when it made him nervous, he enjoyed it immensely. Nothing could turn him on faster than this gaze being directed at him. Or at a plant and a camera, apparently.

There was a frown between King’s eyebrows and all Ram could think of was to step next to him and kiss it away. Or watch it disappear as he stroked gently across it.

It wasn’t his problem frown, but his concentration frown. Ram wouldn’t dare to kiss the problem frown when King was in the middle of finding a solution. Except if the problem was connected to himself because then King used to overthink. A lot.

But that wasn’t the case, because Ram’s presence had probably become very small in King’s mind as he did his job the best way he could. It didn’t bother Ram, to be honest. He knew how pointedly King’s attention could be and as long as it was directed at him from now and then, he was happy. And of course, he also knew that King hadn’t forgotten him at all. He was still in the background of his boyfriend’s thoughts and that was enough.

Another reason why it wasn’t so bad was, that he was able to watch and gaze at King like the lovestruck boyfriend he was.

Although now it was more. He wasn’t only gazing at him, but he was full-on yearning.

How could it be that he had never known how hot King was when he worked with a camera? Had they never taken any photographs together? Or was it something different then?  
Because this hotness right now, turned Ram’s world upside down. Again.

Apparently changing Ram’s world was one of the things King regularly did. Unconsciously even. Ram loved him so much.

“Do you need anything to drink?”

Ram jerked upwards, ripping his eyes off his insanely hot boyfriend to a member of the crew. Who was now standing in front of him with a list, asking him something.

Apparently staring at King had made him forget his shyness completely for a second or an hour, but it came crushing back now.

He felt himself blush furiously and his throat was so dry, he would have needed the drink right now. And he should probably drink something, shouldn’t he?

So, he managed a shaky nod and the crew member put his name down with a frown. Which was definitely not a sexy frown. Or any frown he’d like to care for.

“What fascinates you so much?”

Again, Ram jerked up at the words spoken to him. Especially since the voice was so close. Close enough to make him shudder.

He turned towards King, who smirked at him.

“Saw something nice?”

Of course, he had looked at him the one moment he hadn’t drooled over King himself. Ram pouted before deciding it wasn’t worth the silence and nodded with a slowly forming grin.

“You did?”

Ram nodded again, his grin by now a full smirk, as he pointed directly at King.

His boyfriend needed a moment, but when it finally hit, the effect was glorious. The blush spread so fast, Ram would have loved to take the time. Take it, memorise it and compare it to any other moment he’d spent making King blush.

As it was, he could only memorise the beauty of watching the skin darken and listening to the stammering of his boyfriend.

His boyfriend.

A soft push against his shoulder brought him back from his daydreams, King staring at him helplessly and a bit desperately. He’d gotten more used to Ram’s flirting, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t affected by it.

“Ram ...”

He lifted his brow questioningly. It almost felt as if his nervousness made him braver.

“Not now.”

Well, Ram’s grin deepened, that was a promise, wasn’t it?

~~~

The rest of the time, Ram continued to watch King and his insane, unfair hotness while handling the camera. If anyone had asked, Ram wouldn’t have known what they were filming exactly. He knew it was a commercial and he would adore King’s work as soon as it was released, but for now, King was the artist and the art itself for him.

How everyone around him could be so blind, not to see it, stop and be in awe, was beyond him. On the other hand, it was definitely better they were all too dumb to realise what was right in front of them.

He would have lied if he’d denied sitting on the edge of his seat the whole time, his heart beating like crazy in his chest. He couldn’t wait ...

~~~

King was talking about the specifics of the cameras he was working with and the people he’d assisted and the difficulties he had met during the day. King was talking and Ram was listening. Intently and concentrated, while he could feel the heat King was radiating, was hyper-aware of King’s waving hand brushing his own now and then.

He adored listening to King the same way he adored watching him work and focus. He could do it for hours, had done it for hours already. Now his whole body was tense as if he’d been electrocuted for hours and had to keep the energy in.

Ram felt restless. Every centimetre King was away from him seemed one too many and he had to control himself not to reach out and grab King’s hand to calm himself down. King’s hands were busy for now, giving their owner the opportunity to relive everything he’d experienced today.

It was good and Ram would be able to control himself a little bit longer.

“Thank you”, King told him, when he entered their apartment, looking over his shoulder with a sideway smile as he stepped inside.

A frown was Ram’s reply. But King didn’t see it anymore, so he decided to ask “Why?”.

Another glance backwards and this one hit Ram right in the heart.

“For coming and staying with me. It made me happy knowing you were there for me. Even if it must have been boring for you.”

Ram shook his head.

“It wasn’t? Then I’m glad.”

Taking a deep breath, Ram decided to voice his thoughts for once: “I had you to look at and I didn’t want for anything else.”

Ram was pretty sure this blush broke the record with the way it darkened King’s features in mere seconds. His eyes widened as he stared at Ram, his brain still trying to catch up.

King surely was no innocent, but apparently his brain still had a problem accepting how much Ram wanted him. And so he stared as if the connection hadn’t worked yet, but the sight of him made everything worse. Or better.

With one swift movement, Ram stepped up to King and pushed him against the wall with a touch to his shoulder, crowding in on him to be as close as possible.

“I will never be tired of watching you”, Ram grumbled, holding King’s face between his hands before leaning in to place a gentle kiss to his forehead, “I will forever choose you.”

By now King was trembling and waiting, his lips slightly parted.

Slowly, agonisingly slow, Ram leaned down to press his lips against King’s throat, his own heartbeat racing by now.

Only a few months back he’d never believed he could do something like this. But being with King made him brave. Brave enough to want to initiate the intimacy between them. To need to initiate it even.

Ram moved downwards, his lips leaving small, almost shy pecks on the skin. His hands were gripping onto King’s hips by now as if he would float away if he didn’t hold onto.

Fingers were by now touching his shoulder, wandering along his arms, stroking his hair.

“Please ...”

Breathing heavily from anticipation, Ram looked up, drinking in the sight of King with his head leaned back and his eyes half-closed.

He lifted one eyebrow.

“I’m begging you, please.”

King may be the chatty one usually. He may be the vocal one, telling Ram how much he liked him and what he liked, but right now his eyes spoke volumes.

Swallowing, Ram raised again, getting even closer than before. They stared at each other for several, delicious moments, before King finally moved, capturing Ram’s lips in a fiery kiss, his hands pulling Ram against himself desperately.

Kissing King was like a wonder every time it happened.  
He could have never predicted how good it felt, even when he’d already been deeply in love with him. Maybe it was the mixture of being close to him, of knowing this wasn’t a dream and King was actually his boyfriend. Of his scent surrounding Ram and the need to get as close as possible, which both of them shared. Of knowing he was safe in his lover's arms, no expectations and no tears. Simply understanding and trust.

Ram smiled into the kiss, unable to contain his happiness, which only led to King biting his bottom lip gently and asking “What?” in between their kisses.

As an answer, Ram cupped King’s face again to lean their foreheads together. Just to breathe for a few moments, even though it did nothing to calm their racing heartbeats down. Not even a bit.  
King put his own hands on top of Ram’s and closed his eyes, his breath ragged and shaky.

“I love you.”

Ram smiled at those words, his heart filling up with even more happiness even though he had no idea how that was even possible.

One urgent, lingering kiss to King’s lips before Ram slowly started to move downwards, King’s surprised gasp music in his ears.

It was something rather new for them since they had only recently started to move out of their comfort zone, every step a new adventure.

Finally, on his knees, Ram looked up again, King’s hand at his cheek. He searched for the confirmation he needed to continue and he got it as well as a question back. But Ram was sure.

He may not yet be good at it, but he’d thought about for hours now, his feelings even stronger than his shyness. And it took a lot to overcome that one. Still, at this point, he wanted King too much to worry and he needed to do it now before he could overthink and wonder if it was okay.

And so his hands moved to King’s fly, shaky and sweaty, a clear sign of his own nervousness. No reason to pull back, because King was the same, his fingers trembling where they were touching Ram.  
He loved it.

Ram may not be experienced yet, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was King enjoying it and if nothing else, Ram knew those signs.

The shaky, tense hands at his shoulder and head, urging him on, holding onto him for dear life.  
The quiet, small moans, escaping King almost involuntarily as he leaned his head back against the wall.  
The jerky movements when he couldn’t decide whether to close his eyes or watch Ram beneath him.  
The parted lips, seeming like a daring invitation to Ram. He’d almost stood up again to follow their lead, but instead, he’d intertwined their hands for a moment, kissing King’s knuckles with a tenderness which made his own heart ache.

Ram may not be experienced, but all that mattered was King receiving Ram’s declaration of love.

He did.

By god, he truly did.

~~~

King enjoyed getting his cheeks squeezed while Ram licked the whole length of him.

King enjoyed, even more, to keep eye contact as much as possible.

King was done, afterwards, a weak mess, slumping against the wall, making grabby hands to get Ram back into his arms.

Ram went.  
Gladly.

Later, King would apologise to Ram.

“I’m sorry I didn’t give back to you.”

He mumbled those words as he hid in Ram’s chest, glancing up at him through half-lidded eyes.

“All is well”, Ram whispered back, pressing a gentle kiss against King’s hairline as his finger ran through the soft strands, “We have time.”

the End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please let me know if you like it ^^
> 
> Ps. If you want to rant or anything else, feel free to scream at me: https://morathicain.tumblr.com/


End file.
